The Virgin Crowley
by Voncile Sykes
Summary: Crowley visits a swanky bar and picks up a very attractive young woman. They head back to his hotel room for a night full of surprises. Crowley/OC One shot.


A/N- I am editing the content of my chapters in an attempt to save my account from being deleted. I am sorry I had to edit all the original content and hope that FanFiction will eventually allow us to have our original writings; also I am looking for a new site to host my original writings so that you can all access it without worries. I wish you all the best and thank you for reading!

Crowley's expensive black Italian leather shoes made soft steps as he walked down the sidewalk towards his favorite Venue in Chicago. The Violet Hour was classy and swanky, not to mention required it's patrons to dress presentably rather than allowing any sloppy, inbred, riffraff to just plop a squat. The type of women he preferred were always here always sipping on their delicate drinks and laughing with their company. And always up for a successful businessman to take over their night and hold onto the small hope their expenses will be next.

"How many in your party?" The hostess asked him with a warm welcoming smile.

"Just one." Crowley said as he held up his hand with his index finger extended towards the ceiling. He looked around the entrance at all the blue and chandeliers. The heavy velvet ceiling to floor curtains separating the rooms, the mirrored liquor shelves, the super high-backed blue leather chairs. This was what a bar should look and feel like, expensive and high class.

"Right this way." The hostess lead Crowley through the carefully thought out seating arrangements to a private two seat table. She waved her hand to have a waiter remove the other chair.

"No no. Leave it." Crowley nodded and smiled charismatically.

"Yes, sir." She smiled at him as though she had a secret.

He had only been sitting there long enough to order a drink and sip its luxurious smoothness when a slender woman sat in the empty chair.

"Hello. Care for some company?" She crossed her legs, flaunting her thighs in her black mini dress that hugged her body.

Crowley allowed the corners of his mouth to turn upward a little, "I would."

Her emerald green eyes glistened in the cozy ambience of the candles on the small table between them.

"How do you do?" Crowley held his hand outstretched towards her palm up awaiting her hand.

She slid her hand into his allowing their skin to rub together sensually. "Victoria, I do well, and you?" She licked her dark red lips and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear with her other hand.

Crowley leaned down and kissed her hand, "Crowley, Would you like to get out of here?" He hoped she'd make this easy and not play hard to get.

"Absolutely. Your place or mine?" She asked eagerly, nearly more anxious than him.

"Mine." Crowley guided her out the front door and down the sidewalk several yards. The driver opened the door for them as they both eased into the seat soon becoming tangled up in each other.

Arriving at Crowley's hotel, The peninsula Chicago, the driver opened the door and the two made their way inside. They casually walked into the elevator and stood calmly as Crowley punched the button for his floor. They stood listening to the grand piano on the elevator music as she tapped her index finger against her wrist anxiously.

The elevator doors opened and as they stepped off she lunged at him, throwing him against the wall and forcing a hungry kiss on his lips. She suckled his bottom lip before biting it as he forced her back against the wall on the other side of the hall way, kissing her neck then biting and pulling back on her skin a little.

She moaned loudly as the pain quickly became pleasure, rippling down her shoulders and arms, causing goose bumps to come and go rapidly. As they continued the rough make-out session down the hall way, he got his key card out and slid it in his door.

They fell through the door and slammed against another wall just inside the door as he slammed it shut with the do not disturb door hanger on the outside handle. The room was dark as their silhouettes continued touching, kissing, and panting. He flipped the light on in the midst of their physical passion for self satisfaction as they're tangled bodies bumped into furniture. Against a desk, he propped her up on it as he cupped her rear in his palms, squeezing and massaging her cheeks as their tongues danced frantically in each others mouths. She tediously began unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders as she rubbed her palms down his chest and torso towards his belt.

...

He opened his eyes to see blood spatter along with chunks of flesh and body parts scattered all over the room. Realizing what happened he shook his fist in the air, "Damnit! I will never loose my virginity!" He hung his head in regret, he considered for a moment that maybe he had put an extra inch or two in a few too many deals. He then shook the thought from his head only to come to the conclusion that it's not his fault these women keep exploding, he only needs to find a real woman that can handle what he has.


End file.
